Bonne Anniversaire Scott's Pack
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Os écrit spécialement pour les un an du groupe " Scott's Pack ". Attention langage grossier, inceste et lemon. [ Peter / Scott / Derek. ]
1. Chapter 1

Attention cet OS comporte un langage vulgaire et pornographique. Aucun spoile de la série. Attention inceste présent. Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas. Continue du Lemon. Merci à Darness pour la correction. Os écrit pour l'anniversaire du groupe " Scott's Pack". Merci et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Scott fixait son calendrier, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'autant de temps était passé depuis sa morsure. Il avait fini par pardonner à Peter et celui-ci faisait d'une certaine façon partie de la meute. Il avait du mal à oublier tout ces bons moments comme les mauvais où lui et les siens avaient réussi à sauver plus d'une fois leur petite ville.

Un an déjà et ils étaient tous encore là. Il poussa un soupir las en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, aucun message, aucun appel manqué. Était-il donc le seul à trouver qu'au bout d'un an d'une telle amitié cela se fêtait ? Il avait croisé Stiles ce matin et celui-ci lui avait dis qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer la journée ensemble comme prévu. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que son meilleur ami ait pu oublié date aussi importante ? Il avait essayé de placer subtilement dans les conversations la date d'aujourd'hui mais aucun n'avait compris de quoi il parlait.

La réunion de meute matinale s'était passé rapidement étant donné qu'aucun problème ne survenait dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Il avait regardé ses amis quitter la pièce comme si de rien n'était sans pouvoir les retenir, les seuls étant restés n'étaient autre que les Hale. Chose tout à fait normal étant donné qu'ils étaient chez eux. Silencieusement Peter continuait de lire son roman, seul le bruit des pages comblait le silence de la pièce.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente tant Scott ? Je sens d'ici ta tristesse.**

 **\- Je... rien.**

L'aîné des Hale leva son regard de l'ouvrage pour le poser sur son ancien bêta, il n'était pas dupe et il avait clairement senti le mensonge. Il referma le livre d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Derek qui pianotait sur son PC et le véritable alpha qui ne s'y attendait pas.

 **\- Allons faire du shopping !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais...**

 **\- Ça me parait une bonne idée, Peter a raison Scott, allons au centre commercial.**

Sur le trajet, aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche et le silence était pesant pour le jeune McCall, il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de se retrouver avec les moins bavards de toute la bande. Il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se retrouvait seul avec les deux loups-garous de naissance.

La voiture se gara enfin devant le grand bâtiment du centre commercial et Peter coupa le moteur avant de descendre du véhicule suivi par Derek et bien sûr Scott.

Au début, ça n'avait été que de vulgaires essayages et l'ancien psychopathe lui avait fais essayer des vêtements qui semblaient lui correspondre beaucoup mieux et mettez son corps en valeur, Scott avait été content de constater qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour attirer le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Les essayages s'étaient vite transformé en gros bordel et ça au plus grand plaisir de Scott qui avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une sorte de cape rouge s'était glissé dans la pile de vêtements qu'il était censé essayer, ainsi que des sous-vêtements de femmes, rougissant de gênes et d'incompréhension, il ouvrit le rideau de la cabine pour essayer de trouver Derek et Peter, mais aucune trace d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de vêtements, se moquaient-t-ils de lui ? Si c'était le cas ce n'était pas drôle, pourtant il se frappa mentalement parce qu'il avait envie de revêtir c'est vêtements-là.

 **\- Scott ? Tu t'en sors ?**

La voix de Derek le sortie de ses pensées et il lui répondit que oui tout allait bien, il enfila la veste rouge et enfila la capuche sur sa tête, ayant pris le soin de mettre la petite culotte aussi rouge que le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de rougir, bordel pourquoi ça lui faisait un tel effet ? Il couina, attirant l'attention de Derek, qui inquiet se glissa dans la cabine avant de se figer. En face de lui et de dos se tenait Scott, la vision de son reflet dans le miroir lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Il pouvait clairement voir les deux boutons de chair du plus jeune pointer en réclamant de l'attention, ainsi que l'érection emprisonné dans le petit sous-vêtement rouge qui semblait avoir du mal à tout contenir. Se rendant compte de la présence de grincheux, il se tourna vers lui.

 **\- C'est... c'est pas moi qui ai choisi ces vêtements...**

 **\- Non en effet, c'est moi.**

Comme si c'était naturel, Peter entra dans la cabine un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. Il referma le rideau derrière lui, sous le regard curieux des deux autres.

 **\- Peter... ?**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant tu es tout dur... vilain... très vilain garçon...**

Scott commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège, ou peut-être que Peter prenait de la drogue spécial loup-garou ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec Derek à ce sujet, il jeta un regard au deuxième Hale comme une sorte de détresse. Ce à quoi l'autre lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, se rapprochant pour venir se coller au véritable alpha. Ok, clairement ce n'était pas à ça qu'il s'attendait. C'était peut-être le moment de fuir ou d'appeler au secours, non ? Le latino sentit la main de Peter sous sa gorge, celui-ci l'obligea à admirer son propre reflet dans le miroir et le pire ? C'est que ça l'excita d'avantage, il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces deux beaux parties.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit... Que ce soit une très bonne idée...**

 **\- Tu sais mon petit McCall, ta tête refuse peut-être mais ton corps ne demande que ça.**

Pour appuyer ses dires les doigts de l'adulte glissèrent sur la peau de son cou en lui arrachant un frisson, il les glissa jusqu'à l'un de ses boutons de chaire brun pour venir y faire une petite pression. La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre et il poussa un petit gémissement étouffé en collant son dos contre le torse de Derek. Était-il en train de fantasmer ? Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être réel, pourquoi Peter Hale son ancien alpha serait-il là dans cette cabine avec son neveux ?

 **\- Tu vois ?**

L'autre ne s'arrêta pas là, laissant Scott regarder son reflet. Il fallait avouer que le mordu ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne autant de plaisir pour si peu, depuis quand il était aussi sensible à cet endroit-là ?

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Alors Scott, est-ce que tu souhaites plus ?**

Pour appuyer ses dires et l'aider à pencher le tout en sa faveur il le tourna vers Derek qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur sur le coup. Son regard vert à présent encré dans celui sombre de l'adolescent, comprenant où voulait en venir l'autre lorsqu'il désigna le sexe douloureusement compresser dans la petite culotte prête à craquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux McCall ? Est-ce que tu aimerais sentir la bouche de Derek autour de ta queue ?**

Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça alors que l'autre semblait tout aussi perdu que lui ? Il couina en sentant la main experte du plus vieux venir toucher sa dureté devenue presque douloureuse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

 **\- Ne fait pas trop de bruit, tu vas alerter une vendeuse et on va se faire virer. Maintenant dépêche-toi de choisir.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Oui quoi ?**

 **\- Je veux...**

 **\- Non, non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Dit-le pour que Derek entende, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ?**

 **\- Je veux sentir la bouche de Derek autour de... de ma queue.**

Ok définitivement pas une bonne idée, pourtant le regard surpris de Derek et ce sourire en coin qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres ne l'aida pas à réfléchir. Allait-il réellement le faire ou tout ceci n'était qu'une simple connerie ? Il allait se réveiller ou quelques chose comme ça ? Si c'était le cas, il voulait en profiter un maximum, bordel il tournait aussi mal que ces fille en manque d'attention. Derek hésita un moment avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, cette vision aurait presque suffit pour faire jouir le jeune McCall. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux sombres de Hale junior tandis que la bouche de celui-ci venait se déposer sur le petit vêtement de couleur rouge.

 **\- Bon garçon...**

Était-ce réellement lui qui venait de faire ça à Derek ? Le Derek Hale qui grogne tout le temps et qui ne sourit presque jamais ? Celui-là même qui lui aurait probablement arraché la gorge avec les dents dans d'autres circonstances. Il se sentit presque libéré lorsque le tissu quitta sa queue, voyant que l'autre hésitait encore il poussa un grognement en venant de lui-même prendre les choses en mains. Scott n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, l'attente était trop forte et dans un geste presque désespéré, il agrippa les cheveux de celui-ci pour venir coller sa queue contre la bouche de Derek. Cette scène arracha un sourire à Peter, mais l'autre gronda insatisfait de se voir ainsi soumis par un gamin, ce même gamin qu'il avait aidé ! Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il croisa les yeux rouges de l'alpha et ne put que capituler, n'étant qu'un simple bêta après tout. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui autoriser l'accès, pas surpris que Scott soit aussi impatient au point de venir se loger de lui-même dans cette bouche chaude et tellement accueillante.

 **\- C'est que tu es impatient louveteau...**

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à son neveux qui avait les yeux braqués sur Scott et qui semblait attendre que l'autre impose le rythme.

 **\- Vas-y, il n'attend que ça.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Le véritable alpha ressortit de cette bouche vicieuse avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dedans, arrachant ainsi une plainte au loup-garou grincheux. Le latino était heureux de voir sa queue tendu entrer et sortir des lèvres qui l'avaient toujours tenté secrètement. Bien sûr l'adulte derrière lui ne resta pas inactif non plus, il pouvait sentir ses lèvres explorer son cou avec gourmandise et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il pencha même la tête sur le côté pour lui donner accès à cet endroit si significatif et sensible pour un loup. McCall ne se doutait même pas d'être devenu aussi salope et pas au point de venir coller son postérieur contre l'imposante bosse emprisonné dans le pantalon de Peter.

 **\- Hmmm Derek...**

Ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus les cheveux sombres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer le bassin. Bordel, que c'était bon et les gémissements qu'il poussait ne pouvaient que le prouver. Quand Peter jugea que Scott était sur le point de jouir, il le tira à lui, faisant lâcher prise à un Derek qui poussa un grognement frustré.

 **\- Le fait pas jouir tout de suite, je veux le voir te prendre, cher neveux...**

Sérieusement ? Peter voulait le voir prendre Derek ? Bordel, lui-même en mourrait d'envie, il fallait qu'il se le fasse, qu'il le prenne avec force contre le mur de cette foutue cabine et qu'il l'entende crier son prénom. La petite cabine fut inondé des hormones de l'adolescent, en même temps il ne fallait pas oublier que Scott n'avait pas non plus une vie sexuelle très active à son âge et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Allison qui allait lui donner beaucoup d'expérience.

 **\- ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?**

Comment répondre à ça ? Peter le savait qu'il aimait ça, cette bouche qui explorait sa peau, lui arrachant de petits gémissements qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Face à lui un Derek excité, voilà qui était encore plus intéressant. Avez-vous vu beaucoup d'expressions sur le visage de cet homme ? Lui qui semble toujours contrarié et dénué d'émotion ? Et bien le véritable alpha pourrait s'en vanter, parce que face à lui il avait le vilain loup-garou dont le visage transpirait le désir et l'excitation.

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Oui quoi ?**

 **\- Oui... J'aime...**

 **\- Bon garçon.**

Grincheux finit par s'approcher pour dévorer la bouche de celui-ci, ce baiser n'avait rien de doux et il était même bestial. Sentant parfois leurs dents s'entrechoquer, ce n'était plus un désir, c'était un besoin. Il voulait que Derek lui appartienne ! Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge parfait, dans un mouvement fluide il plaqua son aîné contre la parois de la cabine. On pouvait clairement lire de la surprise sur le visage de Hale, habituellement c'est lui qui pratiquait le plaquage contre les endroits durs... Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, surtout que la bouche de son alpha se mit à explorer cette partie si sensible de son corps : son cou. Peter n'avait pas bougé, il s'installa même sur le petit banc pour les admirer.

 **\- Montre-moi comment tu gères tes bêtas mon petit McCall... Montre à ton alpha ce que tu vaux...**

Un grognement lui répondit, la bouche de celui-ci était bien trop occupé à explorer la gorge offerte par le loup de naissance. Les vêtements que portait le brun n'étaient plus utile et volèrent pour rejoindre le sol, laissant apparaître une nudité parfaite. Il se recula pour admirer le corps nu de Derek de ses yeux sombres, arrachant une plainte de la part de celui-ci. Il grippa ses hanches pour venir le maintenir contre lui, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Dans un mouvement presque désespéré. Tout deux voulaient clairement plus, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine-là, après tout Derek n'était pas une femme et c'était bien plus complexe avec un homme. Il fronça les sourcils, tique qu'il avait piqué à l'adulte à force de traîner avec lui.

 **\- Scott... Prend-moi bordel !**

 **\- C'est qu'il est impatient mon cher neveux.**

 **\- Ferme-là Peter...**

Un ricanement lui répondit, tandis que le latino prenait en main le sexe dur et douloureux de son presque amant, ayant pris soin de cracher dans sa paume avant de venir lui offrir des vas et viens. Il le vit se cambrer, appréciant de le voir dans cette position vulnérable. D'une main ferme, il retourna l'autre tout en continuant de malmener sa queue entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il devait le faire ou il allait exploser dans ce foutu sous-vêtements en soie rouge. Il se mit à embrasser la colonne vertébrale de Derek, descendant de plus en plus vers son postérieur avant de venir écarter ses deux globes de chaire gênante. Au début, il hésita et finalement vint passer sa langue sur cette partie inexploré, il n'aurait jamais crû faire une telle chose un jour. Le soupir qui franchit les lèvres du loup le poussa à aller plus loin encore, glissant sa langue en lui pour bien l'humidifier. Il se retira pour venir glisser un doigt en lui.

La préparation semblait trop longue pour les Hale, car Derek bougeait ses fesses dans l'intention d'avoir plus et Peter râlait derrière parce qu'il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **\- Putain Scott je suis pas en sucre ! Baise-moi bordel !**

 **\- Si tu continues comme ça, je te laisse ici seul et je vais me taper Peter. C'est clair ?**

 **\- Putain...**

Le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris McCall aurait pu faire jouir les deux Hale, mais Peter avait sa fierté et il était hors-de-question qu'il se montre aussi vulnérable ! L'adolescent se redressa pour venir donner une bonne tape sur le cul bien rebondis du brun, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Ils voulaient qu'il se dépêche ? Très bien ! Après tout, ils étaient tout trois des loups-garous, alors autant cesser de faire dans la dentelle. Il retira la petite culotte rouge pour la jeter sur Peter, celui-ci ne manqua pas de la rattraper pour la porter à son nez et inspirer l'odeur de son ancien bêta. Cette vision fit gémir Scott, bordel comment il faisait pour être aussi excitant ?! Il agrippa les hanches de Derek, positionnant son sexe pour entrer en lui sans aucune douceur. Il l'avait de toute manière bien préparé avant, trop au goût de celui-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui s'était dévêtu pour venir se coller à lui.

 **\- Avoues que tu aimes être au milieu mon petit...**

 **\- Oui... Oui j'aime... souffla McCall excité.**

 **\- Taisez-vous ! J'en veux plus !**

Le rire des deux résonna dans la cabine tandis que Derek semblait frustré, mais ce fut rapidement oublié quand le latino bougea enfin, lui offrant des vas et viens brutaux. Le plus vieux fut pris d'impatience et les rejoins dans leur plaisir en pénétrant Scott sans aucune hésitation. Ayant pris soin de lubrifier sa queue de sa salive... La douleur était au début insupportable, mais le loup-garou de naissance avait pris la peine de venir prendre celle-ci en se servant de ses pouvoirs surnaturels. C'était bien plus plaisant, tellement meilleur.

 **\- Scott ?**

Il gémit en bougeant ses hanches dans l'intention d'en avoir plus encore, la bouche de Peter sur sa gorge, ses morsures répétés à cet endroit.

 **\- Scott ?**

McCall cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte que le décor était totalement différent de la scène précédente, il posa son regard sur le gâteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il rougit avant de sourire comme un imbécile heureux. C'était la voix de son meilleur ami qui l'avait sorti de son rêve imaginaire. Devant lui se tenait la meute entière, Peter et Derek un peut plus en recul et chacun dans leur coin.

 **\- Tu as trouvé ton vœux ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Alors souffle sur les bougies.**

Il ne manqua pas de le faire, un an que la meute était réuni aujourd'hui, un an qu'il les avait avec lui. Certes il n'était pas le meilleur des alpha et ils étaient la meute la plus étrange qui soit. Mais ils étaient une sorte de famille, sa famille. La voix de Peter résonna à ses oreilles, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le Hale était aussi près de lui.

 **\- Quel était ton vœux mon petit McCall ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Sinon il ne se réalisera pas.**

FIN

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Une petit Review peut être ? ça coûte rien :)


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
